1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a battery connector for a mobile phone, and in particular to a mobile phone battery connector having a protective cover for protection of contacts thereof.
2. The Prior Art
Mobile phones are a commonly used personal communication measure. Mobile phones are powered by rechargeable battery sets. The mobile phone is provided with a battery connector phone having electrically conductive contacts for electrically connecting the battery set to a main circuit board of the mobile phone. Conventionally, the battery connector comprises no cover and the contacts thereof are exposed without protection. The electrical conductivity and other properties may not be maintained after a long-term use and the service life of the connector may thus be reduced.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a battery connector comprising a protective cover for overcoming the above problems.